


Couleur lavande

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Love, otp
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Drabble] Eleena Daru était aux yeux de Darth Malgus un véritable soleil. Elle l'éblouissait, et cet aveuglement prenait son origine dans l'amour sans faille qu'il éprouvait pour elle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couleur lavande

**Author's Note:**

> Le mois dernier, j'ai relu (disons, pour la quatrième fois :p) le roman « The Old Republic: Deceived » (ou « Complots ») écrit par Paul S. Kemp, et ça m'a donné quelques idées :D
> 
> C'est parti pour un petit drabble d'environ 200 mots ;)

Lorsque Malgus regardait Eleena, c'était comme si il regardait un soleil. Mais un soleil de couleur lavande. Cette femme l'éblouissait par sa beauté... et l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle n'était pas étranger à cet aveuglement.

Il aimait la façon qu'elle avait de bouger. Il aimait la façon dont elle prononçait son prénom, cette façon que ses lèvres avaient de rouler « Veradun ». Il aimait sa façon de le regarder – elle était la seule personne dans toute la galaxie qui souriait en le voyant.

Le fait de voir son visage et d'entendre sa voix faisait naître une sensation de chaleur au niveau de son cœur. Il se sentait alors revigoré. Mieux, sa colère disparaissait soudainement, et c'était comme si elle n'avait jamais été là.

Lorsqu'il la serrait contre lui, après l'amour, il savourait la sensation qu'il éprouvait de la tenir dans ses bras, la façon dont ses courbes épousaient son corps, la chaleur qui émanait d'elle, son parfum musqué... Elle finissait par s'endormir, et il relevait alors la couverture sur elle pour la tenir au chaud, et la regardait dormir d'un sommeil paisible.

Mais quand il regardait Eleena, il savait qu'il regardait sa propre faiblesse. Elle avait définitivement une emprise sur lui. Il avait besoin d'elle pour exister.

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre de mots : 209.
> 
> Malgus x Eleena sera mon OTP jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. * 0 *


End file.
